


what gets me up

by ultsjih



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, eunkwang and changsub are best friends, lee changsub is a little shit, like One mention of dirty thoughts, referenced iljae, roommates!minkwang, some of them are only mentioned once :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsjih/pseuds/ultsjih
Summary: eunkwang is pretty sure he can hear the sounds of his crush/roommate jacking off when he wakes up every morning but you can never be too sure right?





	what gets me up

Eunkwang awoke, his alarm blaring TT by Twice and sleep still deadset in his eyes. He quickly muted his phone, hoping his roommate wouldn’t hear his quite “unmanly” choice of song. When he opened his eyes, he heard the sounds of grunting coming from the other side of his shared dorm room.

“Oh no,” Eunkwang thought. “Oh no, oh no, oh please no,” he silently whispered inside his head. There’s no way, absolutely no way his roommate (who he also happened to be Insanely attracted to) was jerking off less than four feet away from him. Eunkwang laid stiffly in bed with eyes tightly ridden shut, hoping not to see anything he shouldn’t.

He was completely and utterly flipping out. He debated his thoughts back and forth in his head, all the while trying not to let the loud groans of Lee Minhyuk from the other side of the room derive him from his focus. He could open his eyes and subject himself to something he definitely should not be seeing (not yet at least) or he could keep his eyes closed just as they are, and be late to class. Seo Eunkwang, being the weakling he is, opted for the second option.

•••

“Changsub! Changsub ah!” Eunkwang yelled for his best friend, who was walking way ahead of him, on his way to their shared economics lecture. Changsub though wouldn’t slow down, ignoring his best friend’s yells just to mess with him. 

“Lee Changsub, get back here! Please, you know I hate running,” Eunkwang pleaded, hoping his best friend would give him some mercy after the already fucked morning he’s had. Changsub finally turned around, shit-eating grin on his face and paced back to best friend. 

“Sorry, Kwangie,” Changsub explained when he caught back to Eunkwang, “I just couldn’t resist. You were so desperate.” Changsub laughed loudly and Eunkwang looked at his dongsaeng with irritation spread on his face. He finally flicked the younger’s forehead, causing a yelp out of him.

“Stop being such a brat, Subbie. I’m your Hyung you know?” Eunkwang explained. Changsub let out another wheeze before replying.

“You’re only my Hyung by a few months. Plus who here has the bigger di-” Changsub was cut off by another flick to his forehead, only harder this time. 

“I need to tell you something you little urchin, you won’t believe it,” Eunkwang explained. At this Changsub poked his head up, ready for a little gossip. 

“So you know my roommate, Lee Minhyuk?”

“The one you have a big fat crush on and talk about almost twenty-four seven? Yeah pretty sure I’ve heard of the guy,” Changsub teased.

“Yah, you little shit. I’m trying to tell you something.” Eunkwang said, getting just a bit tired of Changsub’s messing around.

“Okay sorry Hyung, sorry. I promise I’ll listen to you,” Changsub said, trying to bow while still walking. 

“Well basically, I woke up this morning and muted my alarm, like always. Then after laying in bed for a few minutes, I heard someone grunting coming from the other side of the room. Like actual grunting, Subbie,” Changsub found himself widening his eyes, hoping his best friend wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying. 

“The man was jerking off right there! Well I’m like 99.5% sure that’s what it was. At 6:30 in the morning, not even more than four feet from my bed. And to make matters even worse, as if they could get any, he didn’t stop! He literally heard my alarm go off and didn’t stop doing his thing!” Eunkwang practically screamed at the top of his lungs. Changsub’s jaw dropped as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Dude, oh my god. Well? What did you do? Did you catch him in the act?” Changsub said with the same shit-eating grin on his face. 

Eunkwang looked at his friend, disgust on his face.

“Well of course I didn’t! What was I supposed to do? Just be like “Well uh hey Minhyuk, good morning. What’re you having for breakfast today? Oh sorry didn’t see you just jacking off there, I guess I’ll go.” I just kept my eyes shut and pretended to still be asleep!” Eunkwang explained.

“Man, you missed an opportunity,” Changsub explained, disappointment in his voice. Eunkwang’s eyes glazed over Changsub, a look of confusion on his face. 

Changsub elaborated, “You could’ve went over and helped him out dude!” Eunkwang’s eyes shot to Changsub and gave him a look of shock and scrunched his face in displeasure.

“You’re so unpleasant sometimes Subbie, my god.” 

“Well sometimes that’s just how the cookie crumbles Kwangie, get used to it,” Changsub winked.

They both entered the classroom, Eunkwang thanking every god there was that Minhyuk wasn’t in his class today. Changsub went to sit by Ilhoon and Sungjae, wanting to get in on the couple’s shenanigans while Eunkwang took his seat in between Hyunsik and Peniel, shooting them both a quick grin before sitting down and taking out his bright blue notebook, ready to take notes. He understood what he heard of the lecture, but most of his time in the class and for the rest of the day was spent thinking about his beautiful blonde haired roommate. 

•••  
The day could not have gone by slow enough, Eunkwang not eager to go home and face his roommate. He and Changsub walked home together and everything went semi-well, aside from all his dongsaeng’s comments about how he needed to “get some.” They bid farewell with a small hug and Eunkwang stepped into his dorm room, silently praying Minhyuk wasn’t home from his classes yet. 

Much to Eunkwang’s displeasure, he heard rustling (he sort of hoped it was an intruder) coming from the kitchen. He tried to slip past without making a creak, but somehow Minhyuk noticed he was there. 

“Eunkwang~ Hello!!” Minhyuk said in his cheerful after school voice that Eunkwang had always loved. 

Eunkwang gulped before answering. “Hello Minhyuk~~ How were classes today?” God, why did he have to start a conversation? This was already awkward enough with the two words being spoken, now he had decided to start a whole exchange with the other male? 

“Oh my god. Absolutely terrible,” Minhyuk started. “First of all, I woke up way too early this morning. Then, my Physiology class was terrible. Why did I ever want to be a doctor in the first place?” He continued. Eunkwang just stared in awe at his roommate admiring his perfect features, completely tuning out of what had happened that morning and the conversation going on now. He admired his thin, cupid’s bow shaped lips. He admired the way his whole face would scrunch up when he laughed. He admired his almond shaped eyes and they way they- wait? Was he wearing eyeliner? Oh god this boy would be the death of Eunkwang. 

He finally tuned back into the conversation right as it was ending with a, “Don’t you think Eunkwang ah?” Eunkwang just nodded his head with a dopey smile on his face. Minhyuk had moved over to sit next to Eunkwang on the countertop. He placed his hand on his thigh and Eunkwang could’ve sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Looking into his eyes, Minhyuk spoke, “And how was your day Eunkwang Hyung?” Eunkwang’s breath caught in his throat but he responded quickly. 

“Good,” he said with a sputter. “It started off a little weird but all in all it was good.” The two boys sat there after Minhyuk acknowledged Eunkwang’s answer with a small smile and an “I’m glad.” They sat until Minhyuk’s phone rang and he pulled the device out of his pocket. 

“It’s Sungjae ah,” Minhyuk explained. “He wants to hang out tonight since Ilhoon is busy doing a project with Peniel. I should be back in a little while though. See you then?” Minhyuk spoke quickly. Eunkwang nodded and spat out a quick goodbye to his roommate, waving. He then flung himself on the couch with a sigh. Goddamn was he whipped.

•••  
Minhyuk ended up getting back around six and he and Eunkwang ate together. They ate chinese takeout and drank Soju until they both felt full enough to stop. They told each other stories about their lives, both funny and serious, and told very stupid jokes that made them both almost choke on their food. Eunkwang found himself becoming more and more attracted to Minhyuk, and not just for the physical attributes anymore. Sure those were a huge plus, but he also had an amazing personality Eunkwang hadn’t even noticed before. 

By the end of the night, it was eleven pm, almost twelve and they were still playing truth or dare. 

“Truth or dare?” Minhyuk asked Eunkwang with a smirk on his face. So far, he had already gotten out of him that he absolutely hated the english word yolk, he’d accidently once walked in on Ilhoon and Sungjae in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position, and the first time he made out with someone, they accidently kicked him in the nuts.

“I pick truth,” Eunkwang slurred, drunk off his ass after two bottles of Soju. 

“Hmm, Who was your first ever serious relationship?” Minhyuk asked. Eunkwang slumped his head and stayed silent. The first ever serious relationship he had was with a guy named Heechul in high school. They’d dated for over a year until Heechul’s parents found out about them and made him move from Yongin to Busan, making sure Eunkwang could never see him. 

After his silence, Minhyuk spoke up.

“You know, you can tell me if you want to. I won’t judge. I promise you that I won’t.” He explained softly, rubbing small circles on Eunkwang’s back. 

“If it was with a guy, I don’t care, I completely understand,” Minhyuk whispered to the back of Eunkwang’s head. Eunkwang looked back at him and stared him intently in the face. 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight Minhyuk, see you tomorrow,” he said quietly as he stood up, heading toward their shared room.  
Minhyuk stayed behind and cleared up the empty Soju bottles, throwing them in the trash and putting the rest of their takeout in the refrigerator. He then headed to the bedroom, where he saw Eunkwang, curled up in a tiny ball in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Minhyuk came over and leaned over his head, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight Kwangie, sweet dreams,” he said, before hopping into his own bed and dozing off.

•••  
The next morning, Eunkwang woke to the same sound of TT as always. He silenced his volume and laid in bed, too hungover to want to get ready. He was getting ready to get up when he heard the familiar grunting sound coming from the other side of the room. “Are you kidding? Again?” Eunkwang thought. 

He refused to be late today. The room was pitch black so Eunkwang couldn’t see a thing. He got out of his bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and some colored shirt he couldn’t make out, still listening to the grunts of Minhyuk in the background. He ran to the bathroom, careful to make sure he wasn’t stepping on any genitalia.

In the bathroom, he could still hear the soft grunts of Minhyuk, and it wasn’t good for his lower regions.

He couldn’t help but imagine if that was what Minhyuk would sound like for him. Or maybe he’d be more whiney. Maybe he’d beg. Oh god, thinking of this was not helping the situation in his pants at the moment. Guess there’ll just have to be time for that before class as well.

 

•••  
Eunkwang felt guilty. He’d just jerked himself off to the grunts of a guy he’d just connected with last night. Minhyuk was a good guy and Eunkwang wanted more than just listening to him jack off every morning when his alarm went off. He wanted them to jack off Together in the morning when the alarm went off. Well not just that. He wanted the whole thing. He wanted to take Minhyuk out on dates and kiss him and hold his hand for his cheeks not to heat up when he hears the sound of him grunting.

As Eunkwang was leaving for school, Minhyuk caught him by his sleeve.

“Eunkwang, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. It wasn’t my intention and I want you to know that. You mean a lot to me and it’d suck if that turned you off of me,” Minhyuk explained.

Eunkwang smiled and Minhyuk let go of his arm.

“You’re completely fine, Minhyuk. I understand. I’ll see you after classes alright?” Eunkwang winked and shut the door, leaving Minhyuk a blushing mess on the other side.

 

•••  
“Subbie, I think I’m gonna confront him,” Eunkwang whispered to Changsub during class. 

Changsub looked over replied quietly, “Confront who about what? Be a bit more specific Hyung.” 

“Confront Minhyuk. About the whole jerking off situation,” Eunkwang said, appalled his friend di  
dn’t know what he was talking about.

“Is that a good idea Kwangie? I mean what if-” Changsub’s words were cut off by the teacher, Miss Park, slamming a meter stick on the desk in front of Changsub that landed with a hard smack.

“Leave your boy talk for out of class, Mr. Lee. This is my time and you will use it wisely. Understand?” she said in a stern voice.

“Yes, I understand Miss Park, I apologize.” Changsub said, while bowing. 

“Subbie I don’t care, I just want him,” Eunkwang said, finishing the conversation.

Changsub just shrugged, going back to taking notes on the lesson.

•••  
“Minhyuk, I’m home!” Eunkwang yelled from the dorm room hallway. 

“Ah, Eunkwang! I’m right in the living room,” Minhyuk said, and Eunkwang could hear the smile in his voice.

As Eunkwang entered the living room, he saw Minhyuk in a pair of grey sweatpants and a university tee, drinking what looked like completely black coffee on the couch. Eunkwang flopped next to him then turned to face him.

“Can we talk?” he asked shyly. 

Minhyuk turned over turned over to face his roommate. "Of course, Eunkwang. What do you need?" he spoke sweetly, his voice velvety and soft like honey. "I want you." Eunkwang blurted out, not even thinking. "What?" Minhyuk looked at him with a wide-eyed expression, not understanding his friend. 

"I said I want you," Eunkwang continued. "I want to date you. I mean, every morning I wake up to the sound of you doing I don't even know what to yourself and all I can think is that I want you. But I want more than just the sex. I want to take you out and buy you things. I want to skip classes when you're sick just to take care of you. Hell, I want to skip classes even when you aren't sick so we can just stay home and do whatever we want. I don’t even know if you like guys or not and if not this will be quite embarrassing but what I’m saying is that if you want me, I want you too.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes stayed locked on his Hyung. He put his coffee down on the table and flipped over to the other section of the couch, on top of Eunkwang.

“Of course I want you dummy, I thought I was pretty obvious,” Minhyuk said with a smile. He leaned down and connected their lips, moving perfectly in sync for what felt like hours.

They finally parted to catch their breaths when Minhyuk had a question.

“Hey Eunkwang, what did you mean when you said I don’t know what to yourself? What do I do?” Minhyuk asked, blushing.

“Don’t you jerk off? It sounds a lot like it. Lots of heavy breathing and grunting,” Eunkwang explained. Minhyuk burst into laughter, almost crying.

“What’s so funny?” Eunkwang asked, confused. 

“Nothing, nothing sweetie it’s just,” Minhyuk paused again to let out another laugh. “I’m not jerking off, I would’ve never done that in front of you. I was just doing push-ups.” He continues laughing as Eunkwang’s face goes completely blank.

“Eunkwang are you okay? God I’m so sorry it was just so funny,” Minhyuk says laughter still in his voice. 

“So you’re telling me…. this morning…. I jerked off….. to the sound of you…… doing push-ups?” Eunkwang asks in a concerned voice. 

“Oh my god!” Minhyuk cracks up laughing again, hiding his snorts inside of Eunkwang’s shirt. Eunkwang still stares blank faced, traumatized.

After the laughter dies down they go back to kissing until clothes start flying and Eunkwang asks the question.

“So you said you wouldn’t have jerked off in front of me. What about now?” he says wiggling his brows. 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to see and find out now won’t we?” Minhyuk says suggestively as he pulls his new boyfriend to the bedroom, smile on his face and heart warm.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo first posted fic !!! this is kind of a mess so tysm for reading come speak btob to me on twitter @ultsjih! pls leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed !! xx mak (ps maybe if i learn to write smut ill do a part two continuation thing wink)


End file.
